General Information about the Keltrians
The One People Keltrians believed in the One People, and that all of the people, that being all of the sentient races, had the right to live as they choose as long as it didn't harm others. It sounds a simple way to live, but it isn't easy to achieve as most people learnt. Tolerance of other peoples differences was generally the key. ----------------------------------------------------------- The Six Keltrain Gods Most of the Keltrian people worshipped the six Ketrian Gods in some fashion or another. Only a small minority believed there was one God of creation and he guided the fates. The rest thought the job of keeping tabs on all of different Keltrin races on all the worlds that they lived on, needed more than one deity. For the most part, the people considered them benign Gods, unless their lives were not going along as they wished. All of the gods were considered to work together to provide for the people. They were also known to have moments of ire and Justice wasn't the only god who got cranky. The Matriarch She is considered the Queen of the Gods. Her word was final, and she was considered the mother of the people. The traits of the Lore ability were often assigned to her, as she was deemed the mother of wisdom. Justice He deemed what was good and what was bad and determined the fate of the people. Some considered him the god of war and peace. The traits of the Psychic ability were often assigned to him, as he was deemed the seer of truth. Genesis He was considered to be the protector and the healer of tall living things. It was said that he also controlled the seasons and the weather. The traits of the Nature ability were often assigned to him. Faith She was the goddess of hope, courage, luck or help. The traits of the Energy ability were often assigned to her, as she was deemed the controller of time and energy. Unity You prayed to Unity when you had family problems or were looking for love. (Sexual orientation had not been determined). Unity also represented stability and community. The traits of Physics were assigned to this god. Sailors loved this goddess, as they believed she controlled the winds and the waves. Charity She was deemed the Goddess of compassion, health and goodwill to others. Others believed she forged strong community values by promoting hard work. The traits of Earth were assigned to this goddess. Many people involved in physical jobs or trades considered her their protector. Fate? Now, most people don't really believe there is a Dark God or a God of Evil. However, others believed that if there was one, they should call it Fate. Because she could be fickle and cruel. ----------------------------------------------------------- The Void The Keltrians also believed in reincarnation and a place called the Void. Some said that it was more like Hades, for those who misbehaved. People who angered the Gods were sent there to atone their sins. If they were lucky, they might get a chance to come back and atone for them in their next life. It was widely accepted that you only briefly visited the Void if you lived a just and compassionate life and you may even be sent back to do the bidding of the Gods as an Entity for magical items to ensure the gift of magic was not used to create disharmony or promote evil doings. It was disputed whether all of the Gods have a hand in what happens in the Void. Most believed that the Matriarch and Justice dished out the punishments and the rewards. ------------------------------------------------------------ BACK TO: Keltrian_Universe_WikiCategory:Books